


[团横]Bad Day

by cunwenchuzzj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunwenchuzzj/pseuds/cunwenchuzzj
Summary: 代发，原作lofterID：ONCEcp：渣男RMAx没头脑BVB，oocAU勿较真，ooc有，请自行避





	1. 上

学校总是很早就下课放学，现在刚三点多而已，校园里已经几乎没人了。多特蒙德坐在自己班级处于三层的教室里，最靠窗那一列倒数第二个座位上。左侧一面大玻璃窗被深色的窗框分割成若干正方形的小块，午后的阳光照在墙外攀援植物宽阔的叶片上，也透过窗子打在多特蒙德金色的短发上，晕出毛躁的轮廓光。

他这次的期末考发挥得不好，现在还剩下一半的科目没考，可他却没心思看书，只是坐在自己的椅子上等待所有人都拎包离开——他今天轮值打扫教室。

化学课代表的座位在他旁边，人应该是去找老师问题去了，只剩蓝白的运动款书包软趴趴地挂在椅背上。那是个有点任性又毒舌的神经病，多特蒙德翻了个白眼。他们总是吵架，可却又不知为何都乐此不疲。他们原来都是班里成绩排名靠前的，可现在……他趁着教室离没人便任性地撅了撅嘴，自己前几门考的这么差，连架都不想跟沙尔克吵。

 

偏偏那家伙今天还特别聒噪，在他耳边碎碎念了好久。就算都是些嘲讽，可他也听得出沙尔克是在担心。可他不需要别人担心他，同情也好怜悯也好心疼也好都他妈太矫情，这不是他跟沙尔克之间应该有的关系。他宁可隔壁桌的男生像别人一样冷眼旁观就好，可他也知道对方不会那么做。他们不放弃任何一个彼此挖苦的借口，哪怕小刺一样的话语之下隐藏着的可能是微薄的友谊。多特蒙德烦躁地用黑色的圆珠笔在记事本上划拉出一只肚子上带条纹的蜜蜂。左腕上的粉色表带在日光下显出一种华丽的金粉色。

 

“怎么还不走？我们班都没人了。”这时门口响起一个跳脱的声音。

多特蒙德不用抬眼，光是听声音就知道是谁。那个在校服外套里穿着白衬衣、领带平展的隔壁班男生单肩背着包蹦蹦跳跳着走过来，坐在他前边的座位上，转过身看他桌子上摊着的物理练习册。

“你这种解法太麻烦了，我跟你说——”从多特蒙德黄黑的笔盒里抽了支笔，作势就要往草稿纸上写。

“你来干嘛！你是我们班的吗！”多特蒙德一把把练习册和草稿本都抽过来收进书包，没好气地说。

“分这么清啊？去年你来我们班给我讲题的时候怎么没想着自己是隔壁的，嗯？”皇家马德里伸手捏了捏多特蒙德的下巴，声音柔和下来，“就知道你肯定是没考好自己埋头纠结呢，跟我出去踢会球？”

走呗。

 

“你怎么来了？皇家马德里，你好像不是我们班的吧？”多特蒙德还没来得及说话，教室里又进来了一个令他讨厌的家伙——他的同班同学兼全班成绩排名第一。拜仁慕尼黑手里拿着笔记本和笔，看样子也是刚从某个教研组答完疑回来。他没有回到自己的位置反而走到多特蒙德这边，不说话，就靠着桌子站着，俯视着皇家马德里。

多特蒙德顿时感到亚历山大。学霸和考神在专注地较劲，他却完全不想卷入。如果可以的话，他此刻十分想用书包把这两个人拍晕然后跑路。明天要考地理，可他甚至不知道北海道在哪里。

“都在一个学校上课，分那么清干嘛，是吧？”露出礼貌的微笑，皇家马德里还是站了起来——虽然看上去没有班霸那么壮，不过身高上还是占优势的。他拍拍拜仁的右肩膀，随后不着痕迹地把宽松的校服袖子挽到手肘，露出肌肉结实的小臂。

拜仁慕尼黑的眼神转了一圈，看到皇家马德里带着跟多特蒙德同款的腕表，却是黄黑配色。

“所以你来找多特？”他抱起了胳膊。

“嗯，问他几个物理题。”

“你一个年级第一？来问我们班很可能是成绩垫底的学渣？”拜仁哂笑，抬起下巴点点多特蒙德。

“学渣你妹啊！去年老子期末成绩可是高过你的！”多特蒙德愤然把抽屉里的一摞课本狠拍在桌上。

“可那已经过去好久了不是吗？”拜仁现在的表情让多特需要很用力才能忍住不上去揍他，“而且我上学期期中还是年级第一呢，是吧，皇家马德里？”

“只可惜你就当了那么一次年级第一。”皇家马德里把多特桌上的折尺和笔收进笔盒，背对着拜仁平静地说道。

“呵，这次成绩还没出来，等——”拜仁还想说点什么，可被皇马对多特的催促声打断了。

“你快点收拾行不行啊，到底还要不要踢球了？”

“踢啊。”多特把书包的拉链拉好。

“皇家马德里！”

“啊？”皇马转过身，有点茫然地看着拜仁。

 

“多特蒙德今天轮值，他地还没扫呢。”拜仁皱着眉，一脸轻蔑地用前脚掌蹭了一下地板。

“值日？”

“对啊。”

“可是今天沙尔克说他做值日啊！”皇家马德里指了指旁边的蓝白书包。刚巧沙尔克正好从门口进来，听见了这句话。

“日！皇家马德里你他妈说什么呢！”沙尔克冲过来，一把推开拜仁慕尼黑，揪住了皇马的领子。

“今天帮个忙，下学期让这小子替你收一个月化学作业。”

沙尔克盯着皇马的蓝眼睛半秒，又瞅了眼坐着的多特蒙德：“怎么他妈的每次都是我。算算算，你们俩快滚。”

 

你要让他振作起来啊，隔壁班的混蛋渣男。

我为什么要让他振作，我巴不得他垫底，何况我们只是去踢球，隔壁班的混蛋毒舌男。

渣男果然是渣男。

 

 

“你说皇家马德里想干什么？”拜仁抱臂靠着沙尔克的课桌，被沙尔克用长尺子戳开。

“看热闹呗，毕竟多特曾经让皇马那么吃瘪。”

“可皇马毕竟还是年级第一。”

“怎么，你刚才不是还说成绩没出来前不能下定论吗？我还以为你对自己挺有信心的呢，自恋狂拜仁慕尼黑。”沙尔克随意说着，一边把几套模拟考卷收进了文件夹里。

“啊？哦，我可以理解为你希望我超过他吗？”拜仁慕尼黑冲沙尔克低下头，有点得意地笑起来。

“滚！” 

 

 

皇家马德里拽着多特蒙德跑出了教室，他一手拎着那人的黄黑书包一手拽着他白细的手腕，胳膊上还挂着对方的校服外套。他们跑下三层楼，迎着冷风跑到空无一人的操场上。

 

“你来抢试试。”男生笑着把领带扯松了解下来，脱了校服外套把里边的衬衫袖子倦了两折到肘部，脚底下已经开始倒球。

“哼。”多特蒙德本来就穿着宽松的运动衣，加上动作灵敏，很快就把对手逼得往后退去。

但是皇家马德里不知道用了什么技巧，总是控着球没有什么空档。多特蒙德追着他快跑了半个操场都没把球断下来，这不是他平时的状态。

“你这样不行，”皇家马德里看着头上已经出汗的多特蒙德，把球停下来，踢到多特脚边，“我们换。”

可他刚拿球没两分钟就被人从身后把皮球推远，皇家马德里快速地绕过他把球带了起来。

“你——”

“你这样不行，不能用之前那种踢法，”同样的话，皇马笑着又把球踢回给他，“再来。”

可是又被断了。多特蒙德跑了一阵，实在不明白到底怎么了。明明之前他至少能跟皇马拼个势均力敌，但今天的状态就是不对劲。

“混蛋……”

“不，其实我并没有很强，而是你自己有问题。”皇马用膝部颠球的同时漫不经心地说道。

“什么问题？”多特蒙德扶着大腿，喘着气看他。

“我怎么知道，问你自己咯。”皇家马德里向上动动眉毛，露出一口白牙，笑得让人牙痒痒的想揍人。

“你这人怎么这么坏呢！”多特抱起那个足球，愤愤地指着皇马说。

“不是我坏啊，是你图样图森破，”皇家马德里慢慢走过来从多特蒙德手里拿过球放到地上，“就算我知道你现在的技术哪里有问题，我也不会告诉你的。我凭什么告诉你呢？”

“……”

“因为你踢得好不好，本来就跟我、跟别的任何人都没关系嘛。”男生又凑近了一些，他们现在离得很近。

“你——”多特蒙德抬起头看着对方，却发现皇家马德里眼睛里一点笑意都没有。

“我只是今天突然想找个弱旅踢球，顺便欺负欺负人而已。”

“……”

“隔壁班的多特蒙德同学，球技也好，成绩也好，本来就是你自己的事不是吗？”

 

 

*多特蒙德跟皇家马德里的腕表是交换了配色的同款手表（粉白，黑黄）

*Bad Day 和Free Loop是同一个歌手的两首有名的歌

*沙尔克和拜仁不是cp，但是对于ooc这一点我是在不知道怎么界定，如果觉得ooc或者有别的意见可以留言www或是私信也可，谢谢读到最后的你


	2. 下

皇家马德里记得刚入学那年，自己曾被多特蒙德狠狠惊艳了一把。

那时候他们期末考的时候被分到一个考场，是化学考试。皇马还差两分钟开考的时候才慢悠悠晃进教室。他屁股刚挨着椅子，坐在前面的一个男生就扭过头来问他一个有机反应方程式怎么写。他瞥了一眼对方深蜂蜜色的眼睛，对方则十分热切地看着他（其实是在等他说出那个方程式），皇马下一秒就觉得自己心里有点荡漾起来。他用手指在自己的课桌上写写画画，把考前最后的两分钟全花在看前桌那小子的眼睛和脸蛋上。

 

颜控有什么不好？有什么不好？

 

他承认自己做卷子的时候还在回味对方好看得几乎锐利的眼睛和白皙紧绷的皮肤，坐在前面的人还有一头浅金色短发，衬在后脖子那片白色肌肤上让人觉得就像是天使。

题很难，但他做的十分顺利，闻着前方传来的洗衣液香气，一边傻笑一边想着自己肯定能像往常一样拿个年级第一什么的。

直到几天后他拿到自己写着分数的化学卷子，92，满意地发现自己班里照例没人超过他。他刚想去逗逗旁边的马竞，巴萨就哭丧着脸走过来：“逆天了，隔壁班有个疯子他娘的拿了满分！”

“拜仁吗，”皇家马德里一惊，“真的假的？”

“不是拜仁慕尼黑那个自恋狂，好像叫多特啥的？我完全没听说过这号人啊！”

一旁的马竞冲着皇马露出讥讽的笑容，“皇家马德里，年级第一，哈？”

 

皇马来不及回击马竞，抄起卷子往隔壁跑，结果在人家教室门口又看见了那个跟他一个考场的白肤金发男——正靠着墙给旁边的姑娘讲题。站起来个子也不矮嘛，身材不错就是有点瘦。

“你是这个班的？”皇家马德里冲对方咧嘴笑了一下，看上去1909%的无辜无害，“你们班有个叫多特……的人吗，我有事找他。”完了还特别顺手地勾了一下对方下巴。

男生抬眼看他，左手拿笔把皇马戳的离自己远了一点，蜜色的眼睛里带着笑意，“我跟你很熟吗，找我什么事？”

卧槽。

当时皇家马德里就笑了，然后他看见那男生手里的卷子，名字写的是多特蒙德。

 

那次期末考试里，多特蒙德就像一匹黑马，从没什么人知道一枚小小学酥，变成了化学完虐皇家马德里这种学霸，生物血洗拜仁慕尼黑这种考神的传奇性人物，虽然最后很可惜地因为英语太烂而跟年级第一的位置失之交臂，却也让拜仁、皇马和隔壁的切尔西等职业学神提心吊胆了好一阵。那个穿着简单黑色运动T和迷彩板鞋的永远在笑的男生，就这么兵不血刃似的在一群学霸里杀出了自己的名号。

 

虽然只是一阵，却也凶狠地让人记住他叫做多特蒙德。而没过几个月皇马又稳坐回了年级第一。

 

皇马把多特的名字和本人对上号的那天，多特蒙德特意在放学后去隔壁找他，把皇马卷子上的错一个个讲给他听，顺带还跟习惯性年级第一的校足球队队员踢了会球。皇家马德里兴奋地发现自己少见地在速度上有实力相当的对手，他们围着一个皮球一边踢一边互相嘴炮，多特说你也就再当一两次年级第一了，我会追上来，如果不是我，也会是拜仁。皇马笑笑回答他，那我宁可超过我的人是拜仁。

“为什么？”

 

“当你追上我的时候，就不会想要再看着我了。”皇马不会允许自己说出这么矫情的话，他可是学校传闻中坐拥一片后宫的人，所以他只是借着身高优势揉了揉多特跑乱了的头发，虽然很快就被对方甩开手。

他们在操场上跑了半个小时后躺在草坪上，皇家马德里扭头看着旁边的男生，多特蒙德此刻的衣服上蹭着泥点，白净的脸上挂着汗水和草屑，可整个人在阳光下似乎在发光。

在一瞬间他很想翻个身抱住多特，那感觉应该就像是拥抱阳光吧。

 

而现在，那个发着光的人站在自己面前。皇家马德里漠然地看着对方，此时天色渐暗。西边深粉色的云霞被半空中的风梳理成一条一条的，透过云层是蓝紫色的天空。

“隔壁班的多特蒙德同学，球技也好，成绩也好，本来就是你自己的事不是吗？”

 

他的双手搭在对方的肩膀上，多特蒙德低着头没出声。他身上那些金灿灿暖烘烘的气息仿佛跟着落日一起隐没在了黑暗中。皇家马德里把人拉到一个没有监控的角落，他贴着墙，而比他稍矮一些的男生则靠在他身上，他一只胳膊揽着多特的肩膀。

他终于抱住了这个男孩，但是一点都不像他脑补的那样。因为身形偏瘦的缘故所以抱的时候被骨架硌到，出的汗被空气蒸发掉一些但还是有点湿，不过前身相贴着传递过来的热烘烘的温度倒是比想象中更让人感到舒服——运动后的，青春少年的气息，说不上好闻，却让人觉得踏实，仿佛这个人身上隐藏着所有的希望。

“宝贝儿，少壮不努力，只能去隔壁啊，”皇马有一搭没一搭地捋着多特浅金的发梢，放低了声音说，“当然我觉得波鸿也不是没有好大学。”只是我接下来几年还想看着你，跟你在一起。

“……”

“你刚才不是说我的事跟你无关吗。去哪里上学也是我自己的事，你管得倒是宽，”多特蒙德的声音闷在皇马的衬衫上，那男生身上成熟的淡香水气息已经几乎快闻不到了，衬衫上大部分汗津津的发潮，带着运动后略高的体温，“今天没人接你回去啊？”

每天放学的时候校门口都会停一辆锃亮的黑色轿车接皇马回家，从车子的款型可以看出他家的富裕程度。

“今天家里人有事管不了我，说起来，”皇家马德里觉得被多特靠着的自己肩膀上那块衬衣布料有点发湿，“你哭了？”

“放屁，那是口水。”

“你恶不恶心啊。”

“你管我呢。”

“我心疼衣服。”

 

“我家里今晚上没人。”皇马微微低头，嘴唇碰到多特蒙德的头发。

“别想来找我蹭饭，自己叫外卖去。”

正常情况不都是俩人回家做一些家长不在时才能做的事吗？（不）皇家马德里朝灰暗的天空翻了个大白眼：“可是没人接我回家，钥匙也忘带了，让我去你家待会儿呗？”

 

“你好意思吗？我一个人住，家里只有干面条。”

“我，我可以给你做饭。”

“你是在搞笑吗？”多特蒙德抬起头看着他，用一种十分不信任的眼神。

“西班牙菜，信我。”严肃认真的样子像是在宣誓自己考试从没作过弊一样。

 

“你骑自行车上学的吧，能载人吗？”皇家马德里把地上的书包拎起来掸了掸，顺手又把发皱的领带塞进去。脑补着帅气金发男学生骑单车载着自己回家的场面。迎着风耳边呼啦啦作响什么的，抱着人家的腰不松手什么的，倚靠着对方瘦却结实的后背什么的。

“我骑车，但是我那辆是山地车。”多特蒙德不咸不淡地回答。

走到学校的停车区，只剩下一辆黄黑配色的外形十分粗放的山地孤零零停着，皇家马德里抽了抽嘴角，挡雨板都被拆掉了，后轮光秃秃的露着。

“你的车可真爷们。”

“别瞎说，这是我的爱车，是个姑娘，叫Emma。”

“……”

后来他们推着车子走了四十三分钟到了多特的单人公寓。

 

晚餐确实是皇家马德里煮的“西班牙菜”。

“这个通心粉是西班牙的牌子，酱也是，”围着黄黑的围裙，男生端着两个深盘子放到餐桌上，浅黄色的面食和红色酱料胡乱烩在一起，“煮面的更是纯正西班牙人，满意吗？”

“皇马你真棒，想吃多特蒙德特色食品吗？”

“怎么你会做？”

“冰箱里有印着BVB的黄黑包装巧克力，自己拿别客气。”

“送我巧克力，”皇家马德里打开冰箱拿出一板黄黑色纸包着的糖果，掰了一块塞嘴里，“你不知道今天是什么日子么？”

“考试的日子呗。”

皇马呆了半秒然后哈哈一笑，学校选这么个日子考试他也是服气。不过他们俩本来就是泛泛之交，看对眼的时候加起来还不到一分钟，就算今天是那个著名的烧情侣的日子，又跟他们有什么关系呢？

 

“你地理复习好了？”皇家马德里咽下通心粉，喝了口柠檬茶。

“嗯。”多特蒙德扒着饭，其实他连笔记还没看过一遍。

皇家马德里抽了张纸擦擦嘴，他会做饭，但是很少给别人做，多特蒙德大概不知道自己是个例外。

皇马不着痕迹地看着这个跟自己同桌吃饭的少年，从头到脚都是那么的不完美。多特蒙德既不像自己一样执着于打扮，也不像巴萨那样擅长自己凹发型，他就是一个普通的男学生，不用香氛，不穿潮牌，身上除了洗衣粉味就是汗味，头发经常处于跑动后的凌乱状态，字迹也乱的飞起。他不喜欢上课故作认真听讲，偶尔沾着一身的草屑和汗水杵在走廊里罚站，表情高亮得却像是刚约到校花一样得意。他也不好好穿衣服，随便一件运动T和拉锁拉到中间的校服外套就是常见装备。而右耳垂上闪闪发亮的黑色耳钉让多特看上去也不像多稳重的人。

 

皇马虽然平时喜欢的都是漂亮的聪明姑娘，却也不明白为何总是想要亲近这个飞扬得有些刺眼的家伙。

但他知道自己大部分时间也只能想想而已。

毕竟是不同班级的两种世界的人。而以多特现在的成绩，明年能不能考到同一所大学还是未知数。

 

“那我问你，朝鲜在哪里？”皇马拿勺子舀了几根裹着酱汁的通心粉。

“……”

“说啊？”

“朝鲜，是在……澳大利亚……附近吧？”

“你啊……”皇马夸张地做出很失望的表情叹气，“等考完全部科目的时候，我一定会去你们班找你的。”

“干嘛？考不好就考不好，跟你有毛线关系啊，我又不需要你安慰！”

“谁说我是去安慰你的了？”

“哈？”

“我是想去看看拜仁是怎么嘲讽你的。”皇马语重心长拍了拍多特肩膀。

“你是不是有什么地方搞错了，皇家马德里？”多特蒙德吃完最后一口意粉，一把把盘子墩在桌上，“我跟拜仁有什么关系？他是他我是我，我怎么复习怎么考试都是我自己的事，就算垫底了我也认了。你有功夫还是管好你自己吧！”不知怎么的声音里带着怒气。

“好凶哦。”

“难道不是吗？我跟他有什么关系，不久几次考试分比他高了吗？我都快忘了这事了你记那么清楚干嘛？”

皇家马德里笑了，这样才对。没有安慰，没有劝诫，没有任何和温情沾边的东西，这样才是他们俩，或者他们这些人之间应该有的模式。拜仁有时候可以作为他跟对方搭话的理由，却也仅此而已。又或者他们本来就不需要这第三个人去引起话题？

 

皇马可以在曼联考试失利的时候过去安慰，毕竟人家是姑娘。但对于面前这个倔强得有时候招人恨的家伙，他不会说出任何柔软的话来。因为他们现在比任何人都清楚彼此的独立，只有你追我赶的竞争和偶尔用实力敲打着对方的痛处，才是正常的相处模式。

在旁人眼里可能会有点变态吧。可要是当事人乐在其中，又有什么关系？皇家马德里喝完了自己的柠檬红茶，自觉地端起多特蒙德的杯子，贴着玻璃杯上若隐若现的唇印给自己灌水。

 

“那我就等着看你垫底那天了，到时候咱踢球去庆祝一下？没准我还能请你吃个肉夹馍什么的。”当他一边洗碗一边调侃的时候，对方干脆地冲他比了个中指。

“那等你在小测验里被马竞血虐的时候，我们要不要去校门口的烧烤摊撸串？”

针锋相对，毫不退缩，哪怕自己已经掉到十分艰难的境地，也不肯主动放弃尚存的一丝希望。

“你嘴巴真毒，怪不得女朋友要跟你分手哦？”

“你说话倒是甜言蜜语，却只能在我这个成绩垫底的学渣家煮速食面。”

啧。

 

皇家马德里不知道是该把人按在地上狂揍，还是逼到墙角狠狠亲吻，亦或是某些更过分的念头。他有时候会被这种明处于劣势却仍不饶人的斗志搞得手足无措，可他此刻也显然明白了，无论两人是在何种情况下相处，他们都很难从对方身上占到便宜。唯一的方式是相互攻击，彼此肆无忌惮地用各种方式去伤害，但这也并非易事。

 

勺子和盘子被洗的干干净净，晾在架子上，表面还有未干的水迹在日光灯下闪着光。多特把白色底上印着金色LOGO的书包递过来，皇家马德里瞥了一眼挂钟，这个时间他早该回家了。

“你做饭也不是不能吃。”

“夸我几句有那么难吗。”

皇马笑嘻嘻地拽着书包带把多特拉了过来，他也不知道自己怎么就按着多特蒙德的后脖子轻轻亲了一下对方的耳朵。

“晚饭的劳务费。”刚说出多余的解释，皇马拿了包想走，多特就把他压到了墙上。嘴唇和舌头上的神经接收到快感的时候皇马也没明白这是什么情况

“你他妈……”皇马用手背擦着自己的嘴，还没完全反应过来。

“回去吧。”

 

街上的路灯发出橙黄色的暖光，皇马背着包溜达，他想不明白那个有点仓促却又彻底的接吻是什么意思。或许只是不想示弱而故意这么做，也许只是一种简单的回击。但这都不重要，他只要知道现在对方完全没有放弃就好。不是为了盼着他变好变强所以才这么想，而是单纯觉得，对方有能跟自己较量的潜力，他们享受交锋，期待着再一次给彼此划出无形的伤口，仅此而已。

 

天色晴的发黑，小巷子里黯淡的灯光遮不住星斗撒下的淡银色光辉。他不讨厌晴朗的夜晚，也不排斥观看着别人在他们艰难处境中挣扎。可这不妨碍他同时期待着“别人”早点爬回跟自己一样的高度，然后趁着下次再做彼此的对手时，亲手夺回一个凶狠甜蜜的亲吻。

 

多特蒙德走回自己的房间，发现桌上躺着一个粉色封面的笔记本，封面上写着“Geography”，皇家马德里的笔迹，可翻开后却是一片空白。

原来怎么没发现这人这么矫情呢。

 

这是一个晴朗的夜晚，一抬头就能清楚地看到夜幕和星星，可是他们没完全意识到这一点。

 

大概是因为一个被亲懵了一个在忙着复习地理吧。

加油，多特蒙德同学！

 

完

 

我不造后边怎么就chu上了…完全不知道什么AU，反正不是现实世界orz

因为私心所以把团团写的可能ooc了（渣男什么的只是调侃…），如果有团蜜觉得不适麻烦留言说明，拍砖随意…（不过估计也没有团蜜会看吧；）…）

 

Heja BVB & Hala Madrid

两边都加油


End file.
